Am I the Only One? Part 2
by jflores4448
Summary: Hi! well, I just finished writing this. I kinda wrote it in a hurry so sorry if there's mistakes. You have to read the first chapter to get this one. And i forgot to say that Am I The Only One is pretty much like the house of night series, but I'm writing it in my own words. So please read this and tell me what you think of it. Thanks! :)


Chapter 2

As me and Abby walked into the classroom, dumb ass me with my clumsiness i tripped...AGAIN. The whole class turned from whatever they were doing and laughing at me. God I was so embarrassed I quickly got up and i felt my face turning red. The teacher, a tanned buff tall hazel eye man, who had his attention on a student who he was helping, turned to us.

_"Hi...umm...can I help you young ladies?"_

Abby, who was behind me the whole time, spoke up with a peppy attitude.

_"Hi. I'm Abby Styles. This here," _she puts her arm around me like if we knew each other since forever. _"Is Melanie Gonzalez. We're transfer students." _

_"Well, hello there, My name is Mr. Carter. I'll talk to you in a second."_

Mr. Carter went in front of the class and called for everyone's attention.

_"Everyone. Stop what your doing and listen carefully," _everyone did as they were told. _"We have fresh meat in our class. So what do we do when we have fresh meat?!" _

He nearly screamed at the class. All of a sudden, the whole entire class faced me and Abby and yelled, _"RITUAL TIME!"_

I saw Abby jump out of surprised in the corner of my eye. I, on the other hand, was going to die out of embarresment. My face, even though I couldn't see it, was red. Mr. Carter motioned us in front of the class while everyone was stomping their fists and feet on the table and floor, making a beat. Me and Abby walked up in front of the class. As we did that, he motioned the class to settle down.

_"Now, Abby and Melanie, what ritual time is that you have to create a dance, you can sing, or do a scene from any play. You can pretty much do anything as long as it's performing. When you finish, the class and I judge you by your performance "_ Mr. Carter said moving his hands in demonstration While he explained, you can tell I was nervous because my hands were shaking. Thankfully, Abby was first. In a way, I felt bad for her, but I mean her, better her than me right?

_"Soo... do I just start now?" _Abby said as she faced the class. Mr. Carter nodded and she began. She sang the song Wide Awake by Katy Perry. I'm pretty sure you've heard of it. So, anyways, she sanged good. I guess you can say her voice was like Demi Lovato and a pinch of Christina Aguilera. So when she finished, She sat down and sadly, I was next.

_"Can I add music to my dance?"_

_"Sure just go for it." _Mr. Carter said approvingly.

I got my phone out, and I didn't know what song to dance to. So I just put on the radio and hopefully a good song would play. Thank God it was a David Guetta Remix of one of his songs. So I closed my eyes and just danced. And for any of you who are wondering what kind of dance, it was a mix of hip hop and dubstep. While I danced and concentrating on the dance moves, I felt soo...great. I mean, I wouldn't do this in front of people. Don't get me wrong but, at that moment, I didn't care if I was good or not. I just wanted to dance. When I opened my eyes, somehow, I was in front of this one boy. He looked at me in a uncomfortable kind of way. I looked at him and in my head i knew he looked so familiar Like I've seen him before. But I didn't know from where. Next thing I knew, the whole class was clapping and whistling. Me and Abby returned to the front of the class, where everyone was going to judge us. Mr. Carter, from the back of the class, asked,

_"So what did you guys think of Abby And Melanie's performances?"_

I swear my ears felt like I just got a cannon shot in my ear. The class clapped and whistle and jump in joy and excitement. Abby started jumping up and down with pure happiness. I just stood there, staring at the boy. He had dirty blonde hair, tanned but barely, skin. His eyes were blue and he looked tall but I couldn't tell since he was sitting. When I realized that my knees were wobbling, I sat down.

Mr. Carter with a smile on his face said, _"You guys are going to like Kindwood..."_

__The bell rang. Everyone got up and left. It was going to be difficult going against theses kids. I grabbed my stuff, flipped my long, brown, soft hair, and walked down the hall.


End file.
